Days of Dash
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Su hermana iba a concederle algo que nadie de su calaña se merecía: Tendría un año de libertad antes de asumir el liderazgo de su Famiglia. ¿El problema? Precisamente al único lugar al que se quiso largar para alejarse de la Mafia esta plagado hasta la médula por la estirpe más alta de mafiosos. Carajo, y ella que quería un año normal. [OC's x Personajes. Cupos llenos]
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Su hermana iba a concederle algo que nadie de su calaña se merecía: Tendría un año de libertad antes de asumir el liderazgo de su Famiglia. ¿El problema? Precisamente al único lugar al que se quiso largar para alejarse de la Mafia esta plagado hasta la medula por la estirpe más alta de mafiosos. Carajo, y ella que quería un año normal. _[OC's x Personajes. Se aceptan pjs]_

…

_**Prólogo**_

_..._

En la bella Italia se llevaba acabo una peculiar conversación, de esas confidenciales que solo pueden llevar una hermana menor y una hermana mayor. Se encontraban en una ostentosa habitación, en una mansión igual de ostentosa, frente a un hermoso tocador. La mayor, de diecinueve años y medio, cepillaba tranquilamente el cabello de la menor, una quinceañera.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto, Carmine? —se quejó la menor, viendo con ayuda del espejo la figura de su hermana. La mayor era una despampánate belleza Siciliana, de pelirrojo y sedoso cabello atado en una modesta cola de cabello de longitud mediana, figura curvilínea y medidas bastante generosas, piel cremosa y ojos color caramelo tan claros que podían confundirse con el ámbar.

—_Sorella,_ deja de exagerar —suspiró Carmine por enésima vez— y deja de moverte, tu cabello de _Rapunzel _no es fácil de domar —agregó.

—No exagero —la menor, de belleza inferior en comparación a la belleza siciliana que tenía por hermana, se cruzó de brazos y se estuvo quieta a sabiendas de que podían darle un buen tirón—. No quiero ser parte de esto. No quiero liderar una Mafia, hermana. Quiero ser normal, común y plebeya.

—Liderarás bien Michelle, ya verás —Carmine deliberadamente ignoró el tono amargo de la menor y continuó cepillando el larguísimo cabello de ésta—. Y si no, bien puedes encontrarte un marido adinerado y dejarle el muerto a él —sonrió con picardía mientras seguía su labor.

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero vestir santos! —Michelle hizo un mohín con los labios, expresando disgusto.

—¿Vestir santos? —la pelirroja miró a la castaña con diversión.

—Es un decir. Significa que quiero ser una solterona —aclaró.

—Eso no se puede, eres una _Cacciatore._

—Una bastarda de los _Cacciatore_ —corrigió irritada la menor—. Tú eres legítima, al igual que el idiota de Azhael. ¿Por qué, entonces, debo heredar YO? —expresó la razón de su malestar.

Carmine fingió pensarlo, se hundió de hombros y contestó:

—¿Por que Azha es un _Gigoló_ vago e irresponsable y yo una libertina con disque tendencias incestuosas?

Aunque pareciese una pregunta, Michelle sabía que su hermana lo estaba afirmando. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Y yo soy hija de una puta pero aún así me encadenaron al _trono_ —refutó la menor con sarcasmo—. Hermana, dame una razón. Yo no lo comprendo… —casi suplicó, sólo a sus hermanos dejaba verla comportarse así, especialmente por que sabía que ellos tenían cierta debilidad ante la cara de cachorro pateado.

—Papá va morir pronto, Mich. Dudamos que sobreviva el año.

No le sorprendió. En serio, el hombre se la pasaba fumando y tomando a cada hora, todos los días; aunque le sorprendía más es que no lo matasen los mil y un enemigos que se creó con su desagradable forma de ser, ella y sus hermanos incluida entre ese selectivo grupo.

Pero seguía sin entender qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso.

La _Famiglia Cacciatore_ no era ni indiferente ni muy importante a las demás _Famiglias, _se encontraban en un plano neutral por la clase de negocios que trataban. Si la Mafia era oscura, ellos eran lo más oscuro entre lo oscuro, pero no lo suficientemente oscuros para qué Vindice quisiera sus cabezas en bandeja de plata. Ellos se encargaban de los trabajos más sucios dentro de aquel mundo corrupto, de aquello que las demás _Famiglias_ no querían hacer por temor a manchar su reputación; si necesitaban hacer aquel tipo de trabajo, llamaban sin dudar a los Cacciatore. Ensuciarse las manos para que el resto siguiera de un "blanco puro" dentro de aquel mundo, eso es lo que hacían. "Los basureros", algunos hasta les apodaban "The Undertakers".

Y por eso Michelle casi sufre un infarto a causa del disgusto extremo que la embargó al enterarse que ella, y no sus hermanos, heredaría aquel sucio negocio. De no haber sido por que Carmine estaba a su lado a la hora que hicieron el anuncio, Michelle Cacciatore se habría suicidado con una peineta… o al menos lo habría intentado.

—Bien merecido se lo tiene el muy…

—Y no te rebato eso —interrumpió la pelirroja, cepillando lentamente las largas hebras color cacao de su hermana menor—. Pero Azhael es una decepción, y yo no puedo defenderme mucho ¿Sabes?

—Oh, por favor —Michelle bufó—. Azhael es un maestro de la Esgrima y bastante brillante, sólo es un poco vago; tú eres hermosa, carismática y una perra manipuladora, sin ofender, pero eso te hace la mujer más astuta que conozco —buscó los ojos de su hermana en el espejo, y sonrió tristemente cuando los encontró—. ¿Y yo qué soy? No tengo belleza, habilidad, talento o inteligencia. Ni siquiera tengo la Estirpe completa. Soy como una cachorra mestiza rodeada de puros perros con envidiable _Pedigrí._

—Eso no es verdad —Carmine jaló intencionalmente del brillante cabello, y gruñó—, eres una cantante talentosa, y más bella que cualquier plebeya. Te mueves con gracia digna de una Princesa, y eso lo sé, la Emperatriz aquí presente te lo enseñó.

Tal vez la menor se veía a si misma como una sucia y opaca hija de una cualquiera, pero Carmine veía otra cosa. Para ella y Azhael, el imbécil de su hermano mayor, Michelle era su sol y la única razón por la cual ambos libertinos se habían quedado en esa casa del mal. Tenía un encanto infantil mezclado con picardía, reflejado en su traviesa sonrisa, contaba con ojos despampanantes de color azul-grisáceo, grandes y enmarcados por largas pestañas negras; su cuerpo era esbelto, no tan curvilíneo como el de la mayor, pero sí poseía curvas atractivas a la vista y busto generoso para su edad. ¡Y su piel! Oh, lo que daría la mayor por tener piel tan blanca como la porcelana.

Michelle era muchas cosas: impulsiva, traviesa, sarcástica compulsiva, a veces hasta estúpidamente inocente, pero no era fea. No a sus ojos, de su hermano, o los de cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Y por eso a la pelirroja le irritaba cuando la menor se menospreciaba.

Sí, Michelle era la hija de una puta ¿Y qué? La propia Carmine se reconocía como una, y eso no la hacía menos hermosa. ¿Por qué su hermana no podía verse igual, entonces?

—Estás teniendo esos aires de realeza otra vez —comentó la menor, disimulando el dolor del tirón anterior.

La pelirroja regresó a la realidad en ese momento.

—Opps —murmuró distraídamente la mayor. Y entonces, de la nada, tuvo una epifanía—. ¡No todo está perdido, _sorella!_

La chispa que surcó los ojos de su hermana le dejó claro a la menor que, sin duda alguna, Carmine había tenido una de esas ideas que tendían a costarles problemas de los gordos con el viejo verde de su padre.

¿Ya mencionó cuanto amaba a la manipuladora de su hermana?

—Hagamos un trato —continuó Carmine, sonriente y en tono cantarín.

Oh, sea lo que sea debió ser bueno para ponerla así.

Carmine era ocurrente en extremos que nadie podía considerar humanos. Y más que nada el mundo, a la pelirroja la satisfacía salirse con la suya y disfrutar el rotundo éxito de sus planes junto a sus hermanos y enervar al viejo que tenían como padre.

Michelle estaba ansiosa por escuchar su idea.

—Te dejaré un año entero probar la vida de una chica normal, te alejaré de esta basura de Casa y su manchada reputación y dejaré que escojas a tus Guardianes por ti misma en lugar de aceptar los que los viejos de la Casa Cacciatore quieren imponerte —enumeró con entusiasmo—, ¡Pero! Cuando termine el año o se muera el viejo, lo que pase primero, regresaras a tu casa, aquí en Sicilia y asumirás tu rol. Sin peros. Sin excepción.

Podía parecer una promesa imposible considerando que ahora era la maldita heredera y todo el peso de la _Famiglia_ acababa de caer sobre su cabeza esa misma tarde, pero las palabras de Carmine eran sinceras. Si su hermana se lo hubiera dicho a cualquier otra persona, seguro habría una trampa en ese trato, pero se lo había dicho a ella; la mayor era incapaz de engañar a sus hermanos, y viceversa. Si se lo estaba ofreciendo es por que acababa de encontrar una forma de cumplir eso, y lo iba hacer, por ella.

La abrazó sin poder contenerse.

Tal vez no podía ser libre de toda esa basura como tanto quería, pero no importaba. Un año. Tendría un año de libertad. Su hermana iba a concederle algo que nadie de su calaña se merecía.

—¡Es un trato!

…

_**¿Continuará?**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Heme aquí, escribiendo cuando se supone que debía estar estudiando. Soy todo un caso. Pero la inspiración llamó y me senté frente a la Laptop sin poder evitarlo.**

**Como seguramente intuirían… sí, es otro de esos OCxPersonajes. Pero es uno escrito por mí, lo que significa: randomneadas, trolls everywhere, temas serios inesperados, y toda una telenovela brasileña que no puedo vender a televisoras por el Copyright de los pjs de KHR. (?)**

**De ustedes depende si sigo o no. Así que, si les interesa unirse, envíenme un MP a mi perfil o dejen claro que les interesa participar en un review. Yo les envaré la ficha que deben llenar para documentar a su OC en la historia, y dicho esto me temo a que las personas que salgan como Guest no podrán participar. No es por algo personal, si no que a los que son Guest no tengo cómo ni dónde enviarles la ficha :/ además, si tenía éxito la historia planeaba hacer una comunidad… (¿?)**

**Pero ya se verá. Si les interesa, aunque lo dudo, pues cool. Son bienvenidos. xD**

**Sayo.**


	2. Un viaje de locos

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Su hermana iba a concederle algo que nadie de su calaña se merecía: Tendría un año de libertad antes de asumir el liderazgo de su Famiglia. ¿El problema? Precisamente al único lugar al que se quiso largar para alejarse de la Mafia esta plagado hasta la medula por la estirpe más alta de mafiosos. Carajo, y ella que quería un año normal. _[OC's x Personajes.]_

…

_**Un viaje de locos**_

…

Hoy, 3 de Abril, Carmine Cacciatore hacía gala de su título no-oficial de mejor hermana del mundo. Sabrá Dios cómo se las habrá ingeniado para sacarle a Michelle un pasaporte falso, identificación falsa y registros falsos; además de estar a minutos de sacar a su hermana menor (actual heredera mafiosa) del país en un simple Vuelo Doméstico sin que el resto de la _Famiglia Cacciatore_ se enterara.

Temible era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describir la astucia de esa mujer.

Para rematar, la pelirroja se encontraba de lo más tranquila esperando a que anunciaran el vuelo de la menor, como si lo que realizó en menos de veinticuatro horas no fuera ningún tipo de hazaña sino algo cotidiano. Carmine miraba distraídamente su celular, sentada en un banco del _Aeroporto di Catania-Fontanarossa;_ su mirada casi ambarina era cubierta por unos estilizados lentes de sol, y aún enfundada sólo en una playera sin mangas blanca, un blazer negro y jeans, se veía como diosa. Por lo menos eso era lo que murmuraba la gente que posaba la vista en la despampanante Cacciatore.

Por su parte, Michelle veía a su hermana con admiración importándole un demonio que su hermano mayor estuviera asfixiándola completamente entre sus formados brazos.

—¡Préstame algo de atención, Mich! —le gritaron a la oreja.

La de cabellera achocolatada se sobresaltó con la peculiar y berrinchuda manera en la que Azhael Cacciatore demandó su atención. Azhael se caracterizaba por ser inquieto, ocurrente y extrovertido; ella estaba acostumbrada a sus arrebatos, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al no estar prestando intención a su alrededor.

—Vale, te escucho. Cálmate —dijo mientras le enviaba una mirada irritada al joven que la sostenía.

Azhael era alto, demasiado alto a los ojos de la menor; no es que Michelle fuera pequeña, ella era de un saludable metro sesenta y tres. Azhael, en cambio, era un veinteañero que medía el metro noventa y dos. Su cabello era de una tonalidad similar al suyo, castaño achocolatado, pero las hebras del mayor estaban ligeramente más cercanas al color negro. Su piel era blanquecina, pero ligeramente bronceada por las tardes que el chico se la pasaba entrenando en los jardines de la mansión; gracias a esto el cuerpo de su hermano era musculoso, pero no en exceso. Los ojos azul profundo de él la miraban con alegría mientras su ceño se encontraba fruncido en un puchero.

—Te decía, _bambina_ —canturreó_—_. Que te cuides, estudies, hagas tus tareas…

—_Bene_, _mamma __—_musitó ella con diversión.

Él se rió como idiota; y aún así, su risa era endemoniadamente perfecta. A Michelle le costó no bufar en voz alta cuando un grupo de extranjeras se sonrojaron hasta las orejas y casi se desmayan al verlo. Y eso que el imbécil (apodo oficial cariñosamente otorgado por Carmine) ni siquiera estaba arreglado; Azhael lucía una playera azul marino y unos pantalones negros.

—¿Bueno, por cuanto seguirás haciendo de boa? —Inquirió la menor, optando por ignorar a todos con excepción del otro par de Cacciatore—. Se me están durmiendo los brazos.

El castaño _pareció_ pensarlo seriamente.

—Hasta que toque tu vuelo —musitó él con diversión.

—No puedo aguantar tanto —devolvió la menor con el mismo tono.

Ah, no quería admitirlo pero... ¡como extrañaría al idiota de su hermano! Él era tan bueno en el arte de las travesuras; su compañero número uno y que nadie jamás sustituiría.

—No quiero interrumpir tan _emotiva_ despedida —dijo Carmine mientras se acercaba. Claramente estaba cansada de ver a sus dos hermanos tonteando mientras ella se aburría en la banca; al menos eso interpretaron el par de castaños que se sabían su manual de usuario al derecho y al revés—, pero pronto anunciarán el vuelo. Así que —prosiguió—: Imbécil, suelta a Mich. Tú, s_orella,_ dame un maldito abrazo.

Los dos obedecieron sin rechistar. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría a primera vista, Carmine era líder innata; si existía alguien capaz de mandar como militar al rebelde Azhael y la traviesa Michelle, esa era ella. La menor se tomó su tiempo con los brazos rodeando la cintura de la hermana mayor, aspirando el aroma natural y encantador que la pelirroja portaba sin necesidad de caros perfumes o cremas.

Terminado el abrazo, Michelle se palpó el bolsillo de su blazer índigo; como Carmine tenía la mala maña de esconder, pegar o robar cosas de sus bolsillos durante los abrazos, no fue ninguna sorpresa encontrarse el pasaporte, la identificación y hasta un par de tarjetas de debito dentro de ellos.

—¿Michelle Cobain? —leyó el nombre de la identificación.

La pelirroja miró con diversión la expresión de la menor; era una mezcla entre fascinación y un "¿de cual fumas?"

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó.

—Estás loca —sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo.

—¡No me dejen fuera! —chilló Azhael, uniéndose al 'abrazo grupal'.

—¡Aléjate imbécil! —esa fue Carmine.

—¡Me aplastan! ¡Azha, no me empujes contra los melones de _Carmen_!

—¡Michelle Arianne de apellido innombrable! ¡No me llames _Carmen_!

Y mientras estaban metidos en su faena, el altavoz del aeropuerto llamó a los pasajeros cuyo destino era Roma.

—¡Suelten! ¡Es mi vuelo! —la de ojos cobalto se retorció entre ambos cuerpos hasta lograr zafarse del agarre. Carmine bufó al notar que quedó completamente desarreglada mientras el idiota de Azhael reía despreocupadamente, luciendo atractivo aún cuando estaba hecho un completo desastre; Michelle no le dio importancia a su respectiva apariencia impresentable.

—Cuídate, _Sorella_ —la pelirroja se despidió, mirando a su hermana con afecto a través del par de lentes de sol.

—No te diviertas mucho sin mí —musitó el mayor—. Iremos a joder tu existencia cuando podamos escabullirnos —prometió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—¡Nos vemos!

Michelle les sonrió a sus hermanos antes de girarse y echar a correr a la puerta que la metería en su avión.

Pero justo cuando la cabellera cacao se perdía entre la gente, Carmine recordó algo muy importante.

—¡Ay, mierda! —maldijo. Rápidamente gritó—: ¡MICH, RECUERDA QUE ALESSIA VA A ESTAR ALLÁ EN…!

En ese momento el altavoz volvió hacer anunció, sobreponiéndose al grito de Carmine.

…

No fue hasta una hora después, cuando ya el avión había despegado y les aseguraron que podían quitarse el cinturón, que Michelle reaccionó. Estaba un poco nerviosa por que era la primera vez que viajaba, de paso sola, al extranjero y en avión; no sabía si celebrar el no haberse puesto a gritar cuando el transporte despegó, o avergonzarse al recordar que estuvo a punto de llevarlo a practica.

Como sea, era una nueva experiencia y probablemente al llegar a Japón se moriría de la risa cuando recordara su cara en este momento.

Se pasó el vuelo divagando en todo lo acontecido en menos de veinticuatro horas, el hecho de que ahora era heredera de una _Famiglia_ no le caía en gracia y dudaba poder digerirlo hasta durante un par de días. Por otra parte, agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón la oportunidad que su hermana y Azhael le habían otorgado; aunque no comentaran nada al respecto, sabía de sobra que el mayor también tenía que ver en todo esto.

—¡Hola!

—¡Ah! —Michelle se arrimó rápidamente hacia la ventana cuando la chica que compartía asiento con ella se giró a saludarla repentinamente.

La chica, que claramente no era su compañero del vuelo anterior, se sentó efusivamente en el asiento del pasillo; Michelle recordó vagamente que se encontraba en _el Aeroporto di Roma-Fiumicino._ Como quería llegar al _Aeropuerto internacional de Narita_, tuvo que bajar en Roma y montarse a otro avión de la _Aerolínea Alitalia._

—¿Todo bien? Te vez alterada —comentó su vecina con curiosidad—. Ah —lo pilló entonces—, te asusté. Perdón.

Se trataba de una joven de estatura promedio, quizá metro sesenta y cinco, blanca piel y tersa a la vista. Su complexión era delgada y su cuerpo humilde, daba la apariencia de ser frágil. Su cabello era negro y muy largo, debía llegarle hasta más debajo de la cintura; tal y como la propia Michelle tenía el suyo.

—N-no pasa nada.

Estando menos sorprendida, pero no por ello menos incomoda, la Cacciatore se relajó como pudo en el asiento.

—¡Oye! —exclamó repentinamente la chica con alegría. De fondo se escuchaban varios pasajeros quejándose por el ruido—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Se tiende a presentarse primero antes de pedir el nombre a terceros —murmuró Michelle con reluctancia. Ella le escuchó.

—Me llamo Alegra —sonrió radiante—. ¿Ahora me dirás como te llamas?

—Michelle —se presentó.

—¿Vas a Japón?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle con un sarcasmo, Alegra volvió hablar:

—¡Yo nunca he ido a Japón, pero al parecer tengo una casa allá! ¡Iré a la escuela y me meteré en todos los clubs que encuentre! ¡Practicaré aikido, box, naginata jutsu, kendo,…!

Menos mal Michelle ya tenía experiencia siguiendo las peleas verbales a velocidad luz de Carmine vs Azhael, no le habría entendido un comino a la pelinegra si fuera de otra forma.

—"_Es como si mis hermanos no se hubiesen quedado en el Aeropuerto" _—pensó.

¿Tendría que soportar eso todo el maldito vuelo…?

—¡Arquería, tenis, soccer…!

Al parecer, sí.

—Mis padres sólo dijeron "que te vaya bien" y esta misma mañana me dieron el pasaje. ¿Lo puedes creer? Yo no, es un sueño. Siempre quise ir a Japón ¡los japoneses tienen tanta cultura interesante…!

Un tic se apoderó de la ceja izquierda de la heredera mientras observaba con incertidumbre a su compañera de asiento. ¿Cómo rayos Alegra no se cansaba de hablar? Tenía horas escuchando una cátedra sobre Japón, la historia de Japón, los barrios famosos de Japón, ¿acaso era una especie de guía turística humana?

Suspiró.

—¡Y eso es lo que quiero hacer! —terminó la pelinegra con una brillante sonrisa.

_¡Al fin!_ Pensaron en conjunto todos los pasajeros que alcanzaron a escuchar hablando a Alegra durante la mayoría del vuelo. Michelle incluso tenía ojeras porque la verborrea de la pelinegra no la dejó dormir.

Cuando la voz del piloto resonó por el altavoz, entendible lo que dijo sólo para sí mismo, los pasajeros intuyeron que pronto llegarían a su destino.

—¡Oh, bueno! —dijo Alegra de pronto, colocándose el bolso que puso debajo del asiento cuando llegó—. Fue un gusto platicar contigo, ¡eres muy buena escuchando! Pero ya me tengo que ir.

—Pero faltan unas dos horas para… —la Siciliana le miró con recelo—, ¿no me dirás que piensas saltar, verdad?

—¡Claro que sí!

Importándole nada que las azafatas le pidieron sentarse o los gritos de la gente, cansados de su comportamiento; Alegra abrió la puerta del avión, asustando a más de uno, y dijo:

—¡Es cuestión de agacharse, rezar, saltar y grit-Ah!

Alegra saltó al vacío luego de hacer lo dicho.

…

—_¡Al fin fuera del puto aeropuerto!_

Michelle maldijo en voz alta sabiendo que nadie aparte de algunos sobrantes del vuelo Roma le entendería.

Tuvieron que retener a los pasajeros unas tres horas luego de llegar, debido al episodio que la pelinegra hiperactiva (y aparentemente desquiciada) ocasionó. Fue una experiencia nada agradable; les dieron atenciones médicas para asegurarse de que no fue nada aparte de un susto, pero a cambio les revisaron indiscriminadamente. Atraparon a varios indocumentados (gente cuyo falso pasaporte no logró engañar a los nipones); la Siciliana tuvo que felicitarse por actuar tan bien cuando las autoridades revisaron sus documentos.

Y esto apenas era la mitad de su viaje. Bufó, pero luego sonrió al pensar en la experiencia tan extraña que acababa de vivir. Cosas como estas no pasaban a jefes mafiosos de _Famiglias_ adineradas que contaban con sus propios jets privados.

Salió del Aeropuerto internacional de Narita, dispuesta a encontrar el metro. Tenía un mapa así que no podía perderse.

…

—¡¿Cómo me perdí?! —Gritó al cielo.

Se encontraba sola en un callejón, ubicado en quién sabe dónde; destrozada por fatiga, con visibles ojeras, hambre y con la estúpida maleta de rueditas y el bolso de mano que ahora le pesaban como mil toneladas gracias al agotamiento.

La voz de su conciencia le susurro divertida: _"por que te quedaste dormida en el tren"_.

Ya que no durmió en el vuelo, cortesía de la romana habladora, la Cacciatore se quedó rendida en el metro y por ende se pasó la estación en la que se supone tenía que bajarse para trasbordar a la línea de tren que la llevaría a su destino. Tuvo que trasbordar en otra estación, pero que afortunadamente esa pertenecía a la línea que debía tomar; sin embargo, al salir de la estación, el viento se llevó su mapa. Suerte que se sabía de memoria la dirección.

El problema era ubicarse en Namimori.

—Falta que empiece a llover.

Un trueno resonó en ese preciso momento.

—_¡Fukou da! _

—D-disculpe… —escuchó que le llamaron.

Olvidando mágicamente su rabia, curiosa por encontrar la fuente de aquella voz, Michelle entrecerró los ojos y analizó el callejón cuidadosamente. Entonces encontró a la dueña.

Se trataba de una chica. Era bajita, a lo mucho medía el metro cincuenta y dos, no poseía busto y su cuerpo era delgado. Sus ojos eran grandes y tan negros como la misma oscuridad, mientras que el color de su cabello era un reflejo de una noche sin estrellas, cortado en mechones disparejos; los más largos llegban por debajo de su cuello, y tenía un fleco igualmente disparejo que no ocultaba mirada pero que sí cubría sus orejas. En ambos costados mantenía sujetos unos mechones casi por los extremos con una banda dorada, dándole la apariencia de unas orejas caídas; también tenía un _aohe_.

Ella se escondía tímidamente tras una esquina, que indiscutiblemente conectaba con otro callejón; las dos estaban en una especie de laberinto donde callejones eran estrechos, lo suficiente como para que sólo la maleta de Michelle pasara a duras penas.

—¿Está perdida? —le preguntó la chica de ropajes negros, sin dejar de usar la pared como alguna especie de escudo.

Michelle asintió.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿igual tú?

—No estoy perdida —dijo tímida, pero con una pequeña sonrisa—, sólo tomo la ruta escénica.

—Pues somos dos en ese caso —contestó abatida la Siciliana.

—Me llamo Aya, Koganedzuki Aya —se presentó la nipona.

—Michelle Cobain —no dudó al usar el apellido falso. Después de lo del Aeropuerto consideraba que podía mentirle a quién sea.

—Lo sabía, eres extranjera —Aya sonrió un poco más.

—No me digas —la Cacciatore volvió a intentar guiarse entre el laberinto de callejones, sabiendo que Aya la seguía gracias a su oído agudo.

—Sí —ella ignoró completamente su sarcasmo—, tienes belleza de extranjera —comentó.

—No soy bella.

—También tienes una linda voz, podrías trabajar de seiyu —Aya siguió divagando.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y lo haría, sólo tenía el dinero suficiente para vivir una semana y media en Japón. Tendría que conseguir trabajo para entonces.

Siguieron caminando por un tiempo aproximado de quince minutos. Aya le pareció una chica muy simpática, aunque algo rara, pero tal vez era impresión suya al ser extranjera. Se separaron cuando Michelle divisó lo que parecía ser la residencia en la que se hospedaría de ahora en adelante; Aya ya se había ido antes de poder despedirse.

…

Con sólo mirar el apartamento que Carmine le había conseguido, Michelle ya no dudaba que tenía conexiones en la mafia gracias a sus amantes; el apartamento probablemente no tenía nada que envidiarle a una Suite de Lujo en el Pent-house de un carísimo hotel de Las Vegas. Pero no pudo seguir apreciándolo como debería, estaba demasiado cansada; cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la mullida alfombra, y allí se durmió.

Ese viaje de locos por fin había terminado.

…

_**Continuará.**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Lalala, nueve páginas de Word. Mich tuvo un viaje lunático, ¿no creen? **

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Okay, como en cada anime siempre hay estatutos de altura diferentes, haré más o menos una referencia para que se imaginen que tan alto es Azhael. Veamos, Dino es alto ¿Cierto? Pues bien, nuestro Pony(?) mide 183. Así que Azhael le gana por nueve centímetros.**

**Aeropuerto Fontanarossa:**

**Es el Aeropuerto internacional de Catania. Vía Fontanarossa, Catania. Código del aeropuerto: CTA. El aeropuerto de Catania se encuentra a 3,1 kilómetros al suroeste de Catania, en la costa del este de Sicilia. El aeropuerto se encuentra justo al lado de la autopista A19, que se ubica en dirección oeste hacia Palermo y por el centro de Sicilia. **

**El Aeropuerto de Roma-Fiumicino****: **

**Con nombre oficial Aeropuerto Intercontinental Leonardo da Vinci (****código IATA****: FCO, ****código OACI****: LIRF), también conocido como Aeropuerto Internacional de Fiumicino, es el aeropuerto más importante de ****Italia****. Fue inaugurado en etapas entre****1956**** y ****1961****, y desde entonces ha sufrido numerosas obras de expansión. Se encuentra en ****Fiumicino**** y sirve a ****Roma****. El nombre original del aeropuerto fue Aeropuerto de Fiumicino, renombrado después en homenaje a ****Leonardo da Vinci****.**

**Fukou da:**** ¿Fanáticos de To Aru Majutsu no Index por aquí? xD Fukouda generalmente se interpreta como: "¡Que desgracia!"**

**Sobre el comentario de Aya:**** Como dijo Carmine en el primer cap, Mich canta leendo(¿?), y como habrá un par de momentos **_**feel like a musical**_** en algún futuro incierto del fic, le elegí seiyu (actor de voz). Es Hayami Saori (¿Fans de Ayase de Oreimo, Musubi de Sekirei, Sachi (SAO), etc?)**

**Aquí pueden escucharla: **_ www . youtube **(punto com y slash) **watch?v = zKuKuaNsElg_

**Junten los espacios.**

**En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? ¿me lincharán? Comenten :D**


	3. Are you fucking kidding me

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador. —

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

**Summary: **Su hermana iba a concederle algo que nadie de su calaña se merecía: Tendría un año de libertad antes de asumir el liderazgo de su Famiglia. ¿El problema? Precisamente al único lugar al que se quiso largar para alejarse de la Mafia esta plagado hasta la medula por la estirpe más alta de mafiosos. Carajo, y ella que quería un año normal. _[OC's x Personajes.]_

…

_**Are you fucking kidding me?**_

…

Michelle despertó por obra y gracia de la jodida luz solar, además del ruido producido por su estomago clamando alimento. Con pereza, y bastante dolor debido a las articulaciones todavía dormidas, se puso de pie y frotó sus ojos en un intento de desperezarse; al terminar pudo apreciar mejor el apartamento al que había llegado hace quién sabe cuanto.

El lugar tenía un aire elegante y sobrio; sin duda alguna la comparación hecha el día anterior fue acertada. El apartamento definitivamente no tenía nada que envidiarle a una Suite de Lujo en el Pent-house de un carísimo hotel de Las Vegas, o de la Mansión Cacciatore; según Carmine ambos lugares eran muy parecidos. El piso de, seguramente madera, estaba cubierto con una alfombra felpuda, color chocolate; el mobiliario, como los estantes, cocina, y puertas eran chapados con un sofisticado diseño de madera oscura, casi negra. Contaba con unos cuatro sofás: uno rojo cereza que estaba justo al lado de ella, al lado de la puerta; dos individuales, de color blanco que se encontraban paralelos entre si frente a una mesa baja de cristal; y el ultimo se encontraba en medio de esos dos, era de color negro y tenía forma de media luna y daba una perfecta visión a la gran pantalla plana puesta frente a el. Las lámparas del techo eran modernas pero discretas y la luz podía ajustarse para lograr un ambiente más ameno. También estaba el infaltable aire acondicionado, y justo debajo de esté se encontraba lo que debería ser una de las cuatro paredes del departamento. Y lo era, pero estaba constituido por ventanales; unas discretas persianas de forma vertical, color crema, cubrían la entrada excesiva de luz solar.

Luego de observar el despampanante lugar, bostezó. La Cacciatore no le dio mucha importancia a la magnificencia del lugar ya que a fin de cuentas solía vivir en una mansión de Sicilia que más bien parecía un castillo. Levantó la maleta y el bolso que había traído consigo y se dirigió a una habitación, cualquiera estaría bien; se topó con al menos seis, pero luego tuvo una leve idea de para qué eran. Al final se hundió de hombros y se metió a la última, que curiosamente era la más grande.

Luego de un relajante baño y haber desempacado sus cosas, la castaña se planteó seriamente sobre lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora. Antes que nada tenía que inscribirse a la Escuela local, es era obvio; si quería ser normal tendría que estudiar como la gente normal, no a base de tutores. El problema sería realizar las dos cosas restantes: encontrar trabajo y a sus Guardianes. Suspiró. Ambas cosas eran importantes, la segunda más que la primera; el problema es que no sabía cómo empezar, no conocía a nadie en Namimori todavía. Y además tenían que ser personas a las cuales pudiera otorgarle su ciega confianza.

No era fácil en ninguno sentido.

Miró distraídamente el joyero de oro blanco, en forma de cofre, que se encontraba en el tocador de su cuarto; Carmine le había dicho que se tomara su tiempo, que el cofre se abriría en el momento adecuado frente a las personas adecuadas. Conociendo a su hermana como la conocía, aquello significaba que se relajara e hiciera amigos; más adelante les mostraría el cofre, y si este se abría… pues genial.

Su estomago volvió a rugir.

—Es hora de que coma algo —murmuró, observando por última vez el joyero antes de tomar las llaves del departamento y salir.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que _nunca_ se habría esperado ver otra vez en la vida.

—¡Vecina~!

Ese fue el grito que resonó en su cabeza antes de que aquella persona la tacleara al suelo y la abrazara cual boa constrictora.

—¡Sabía que eras tú! —sonrió—. ¡Al principio pensé que estaba equivocada! ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Oh, mira que encontrarnos en Namimori de todos los lugares…! ¿No es genial? Pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, ya sabes: ibas al Aeropuerto internacional de Narita. ¡Pero estás aquí! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Debe ser el destino!

Mientras el intruso seguía con su verborrea, Michelle no pudo evitar cuestionarse su presencia. ¿Qué carajos hacía Alegra en la puerta de su casa?

Mejor pregunta: ¿cómo carajos sobrevivió a la caída del avión?

—Cuando caí en el mar y aquel barco pesquero me dio el aventón yo…

Oh, así que fue eso. Los monólogos de la romana al menos eran útiles para algo; no había necesidad de preguntar nada.

…

De alguna manera u otra, Mich había terminado invitando a la pelinegra a desayunar juntas. ¿Cómo pasó? Fue algo demasiado simple en realidad: bastó un "¿me quieres acompañar?" Total, ella tenía hambre y no quería estar sola; independientemente de que su única conocida (omitiendo a Aya) tuviera unos cuantos tornillos zafados, eso no convertía a Alegra en mala compañía. Peores personas conocía, _como los Cacciatore_. La chica y su hiperactividad le hacían sentir como si Carmine y Azhael no estuvieran al otro lado del mundo. Además, aunque le había costado totalmente la tranquilidad de su viaje, gracias a ella adquirió una experiencia que ni estando senil se le borraría de la cabeza; ¿quién podría olvidarlo, de todas formas?

Gracias al monologo interminable de la chica de ojos rojos, se dio cuenta de que ambas vivían exactamente frente a la otra. En otras palabras: tendría Alegra para mucho rato. No es como si le molestara del todo, por lo menos no habría forma de sentirse sola, y eso era bueno.

—¿Y dónde planeas estudiar? —preguntó repentinamente. No podía dejarla tener una conversación unilateral por siempre ¿cierto?

La romana frenó su enérgico dialogo por unos momentos. Luego asintió con los brazos ligeramente contraídos hacia su pecho, como si estuviera dándose ánimos, y dijo:

—¡En Namimori Chuu, por supuesto! —sonrió—. Pensé que lo había comentado en el vuelo… —comentó distraídamente—. Jajá, ha de habérseme pasado.

—"_No._ _Definitivamente fue a mí a quien se le pasó, estoy segura"._

Michelle logró reprimir exitosamente que una risilla nerviosa se le escapara de los labios.

—¿Y tú?

La Cacciatore parpadeó ante la pregunta. Tardó un par de segundos en comprenderlo.

—Ehm… no sé —admitió—. Estaba entre Midori y Namimori… podría ir también a Kokuyo.

—¡Oh, no!—Alegra se levantó efusivamente del banco del parque en el cual ambas se habían sentado a comer el desayuno que compraron en un Combini, tirando el Onigiri que había en su regazo al hacerlo—. _Diablos_ —murmuró al ver su desayuno en el suelo, pero luego miró a la castaña—. ¡No vayas! ¡Me han hablado cosas muy feas sobre Kokuyo!

—¿Cómo qué?

No es que Michelle fuera escéptica, su propia historia y el mundo del que venía no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, pero costaba creer que Alegra estuviera familiarizada con los rumores de la zona ya ninguna de las dos llevaba más de veinticuatro horas en el país.

—¡Un espíritu piña se adueñó del lugar!

—¿Da faq?

—Eso. Un espíritu piña —asintió la romana—, dicen que conquistó el lugar de un día para otro; y que se peleó con una alondra en el viejo parque Kokuyo por obrar en Namimori sin su permiso.

Okay. O el que inventó aquel rumor era alguien demasiado exagerado ó era Alegra la que estaba exagerándolo. Decidió darle a la pelinegra el beneficio de la duda, especialmente por que recordaba que Carmine le dijo que los japoneses eran raros.

…

Por alguna razón en particular, la romana se le perdió cuando ambas acordaron ir a explorar el centro de Namimori. No le dio demasiada importancia. Presentía que se la toparía más adelante, casi podía apostarlo.

Le abrumó la gran cantidad de gente que circulaba de un lado a otro, paseando, hablando, o simplemente moviéndose; Michelle no sabía a dónde ir, pero se movía por el centro para que nadie se la llevara a rastras. Lastimosamente sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que eventualmente chocó con alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para ser tirada al suelo.

—_Itai _—se quejó.

La persona que le había envestido le ofreció rápidamente su ayuda. Se trataba de una chica, y por como vestía, sin duda era una estudiante de preparatoria. Medía el metro sesenta y lucía un cuerpo de complexión delgada. Su piel moreno claro iba de maravilla con sus ojos negros; su cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba trenzado y llegaba a la altura de la espalda. Una luna en forma de cuarto menguante estaba tatuada en la base de su cuello, pero casi no se notaba por el _seifuku_ que traía puesto.

—¡M-mis disculpas! —dijo, haciendo una reverencia para hacer notar lo profundamente avergonzada que se encontraba. Si estuviera en Sicilia, Michelle habría actuado déspota y sombría, sabiendo de antemano que cualquier choque o tropiezo con ella en la mansión Cacciatore era cualquier cosa, menos accidente. Pero ahora estaba en Japón, donde nadie sabía quién o qué era; ella era la falsa, y la chica la inocente. El sonrojo en su cara lo decía todo.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas venía medio distraída —sonrió para tranquilizarla, lo cual al parecer funcionó. No le mentía.

—¿D-de verdad?

Cuando ella alzó la cabeza, Michelle reparó en el extraño collar que llevaba puesto: un atrapa sueños en miniatura con plumas, no sabría decir de qué ave eran. Y no sólo eso, junto a ella estaba un perro… ¿Un Husky? Que la veía con recelo.

—En serio.

La chica siguió la mirada azul-gris de la italiana, topándose con el 'encuentro' que mantenían ella y su perro; se miraban reluctantemente, como si esperaran que el otro hiciera un movimiento para correr o morder… respectivamente. Rió levemente.

—Shasta, basta —el perro se sentó obedientemente y ladró—. No es malo, pero sí algo protector —le explicó a la Siciliana.

—Ya veo…

Michelle dejó de observar a Shasta, para enfocarse en su dueña. No es que le disgustaran los perros, pero sí le daban algo de miedo; los únicos perros con los que había tratado eran los de la mansión, y ellos no eran muy amigables que digamos.

—De todas formas, no ha pasado nada. No te preocupes —sacudió sus ropas—. Por cierto, me llamo Michelle —prefirió no decirle el apellido falso.

—¡Oh! —Ella se apresuró a introducirse también—: Alexandra. Alexandra Chiba.

—¿Nombre Occidental y apellido Oriental? Curioso.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, por tu nombre —la morena emitió una leve risita.

—Oh, no —negó la Siciliana—. Mi apellido es occidental, pero no me gusta —de nuevo, no era una mentira.

—Ya veo —Alexandra sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero tengo que irme a casa, voy algo tarde. Estoy segura de que nos encontraremos de nuevo —dijo bastante segura, como si fuera alguna clase de predicción—. Hasta luego. Shasta, despídete.

El Husky ladró un par de veces.

—_Es posible_ —después de haberse encontrado a Alegra, no dudaba de que volvería a cruzar caminos con la morena—. ¡Oh, espera! —la llamó antes de que se alejara—. ¿Sabes dónde queda la Namimori Chuu?

—¡Tres calles más arriba, cruza a la derecha y sigue adelante hasta que entres en la zona rural! No puedes perderte, créeme —aseguró Alexandra.

—_¡Hontoni arigato! _—exclamó—. _¡Matta ne!_

…

—¡Oh, Michelle! ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Me alegra que al final decidieras venir a Namimori Chuu! ¡Este lugar es genial! ¡Quién sabe, tal vez seamos compañeras de clase y…!

No le sorprendía en lo absoluto haberse encontrado a la romana en plena oficina del Director, incluso se lo esperaba, no por nada Alegra dijo que estudiaría aquí de ahora en adelante. Sonrió al pensar que no se había equivocado.

Lo cierto es que al final se decidió por Namimori Chuu debido a tres simples razones: ubicación, accesibilidad y soledad. Le quedaba más cerca de casa que ir hasta Kokuyo, era más fácil ingresar aquí que hacer el tedioso examen para 'chicas genio' de Midori, y definitivamente no quería estar sola en una Escuela. Le gustaría por lo menos tener a un conocido cerca para poder pasar sus ratos libres, en caso de que no hiciera amigos.

Sí, sabía que era un pensamiento bastante pesimista de su parte, pero seguía siendo una posibilidad.

Otra razón para haber elegido Namimori Chuu fue que, al final, era la única institución que continuaba en periodo de inscripciones; Alegra y ella habían llegado justo en el último día.

—¡Tal vez podamos unirnos al mismo club! Digo, si quieres. ¿Tal vez Ikebana? No sé. ¿El club de música ligera? ¿Coro? ¡A mi no me engañas, tienes pinta de cantar por esa voz de campanita!

La castaña se rió por el ocurrente comentario de la romana.

Iban tan enfrascadas en la platica (que era más unilateral, pero bueno) que ni se percataron de un pequeño grupo acercándose en su dirección. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Michelle y otra persona colisionaron. La de hebras color chocolate se precipitó a pedir disculpas por andar con la cabeza en las nubes, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta al ver con quién había chocado esta vez.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El Décimo Vongola.

—"_Santa mierda"._

Ese fue el único pensamiento coherente que le pasó por la cabeza.

…

_**Continuará.**_

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Chan-chan. xD Otro OC ha aparecido, y los Vongola se incorporan ¿Qué pasará ahora? Hagan sus apuestas.**

**Ahora díganme, ¿gustó? ¿lo odiaron? ¿les saque una risa al menos? ¡DIGAAAAAANME! –explota-.**

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, y me encanta que les encante que la seiyu (no legalmente, pero bueh) de Michelle sea Hayami Saori. xD**

**Sayo.**


End file.
